A titanium oxide raw material is exemplified as a typical flux raw material for welding materials. Such a titanium oxide raw material is classified into natural minerals such as rutile, leucoxene, and ilmenite and synthetic raw materials on the basis of its chemical composition. Such a natural titanium oxide raw material is sometimes fired for the purpose of decreasing the moisture content so as to be suitable for welding materials (PTLs 1 and 2).